2037 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2037 Atlantic hurricane season continued the inactive trend that started in 2035, but there were many storms that impacted land and caused loss of life. One storm in the season, Hurricane Elizabeth, was an extremely devastating and notable storm. A typical Atlantic hurricane season runs from June 1st to November 30th, but as shown by Tropical Storm Andrea in May, storms can form at any time of the year. Due to unfavorable conditions in most of the subtropical Atlantic, most of the activity was confined to the Caribbean and western Atlantic. There were some notable storms this year. In May, Tropical Storm Andrea made landfall in Georgia. In July, Tropical Storm Barry killed 19 people in Mexico. In September, Hurricane Elizabeth was a catastrophic hurricane that devastated parts of the Caribbean and United States. In October, Tropical Storm Hubert worsened damage from Elizabeth, and Hurricane Imelda rapidly intensified into the strongest hurricane of the season. Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2016 till:02/06/2016 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:27/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:09/08/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:16/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:24/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:05/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Elizabeth (C4)" from:13/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Fletcher (C2)" barset:break from:17/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:19/10/2016 till:23/10/2016 color:TS text:"Hubert (TS)" from:28/10/2016 till:03/11/2016 color:C4 text:"Imelda (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(520,30) text:"(From the" pos:(578,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Overall, the season's activity was reflected with a low cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 50. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Elizabeth Main Article: Hurricane Elizabeth Hurricane Fletcher Tropical Storm Gabrielle Tropical Storm Hubert Hurricane Imelda Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2037. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2043 season. This is the same list used in the 2031 season, with the exception of the name Fletcher, which replaced Fernand. The name Fletcher was used for the first time this year. Retirement Due to its widespread, extreme impact, the name Elizabeth was retired at the WMO convention in April 2038. The name Esther was chosen to replace it for future seasons.Category:Below Average Category:Inactive hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Notable storms Category:Boring Season